


A strange family (photo)

by Fred_erick_Frankenstein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein
Summary: This is a fanart for the wonderful fanfic "Fledermaus, Grimm und der Kater darf es richten" (Bat, grim and the (male) cat has to fix it) by Shiorinekoi (it's a German fanfic tho)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A strange family (photo)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fledermaus, Grimm und der Kater darf es richten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543973) by Shiorinekoi. 



> Fanart for this very wonderful Harry Potter fanfiction (it's in German tho) by Shiorinekoi:  
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/54ff42c50003aef4392ba815/1/Fledermaus-Grimm-und-der-Kater-darf-es-richten
> 
> It starts in Harry's third year after he's blown up Aunt Marge and run away to the Leaky Cauldron. Instead of staying there alone (as in canon) Harry gets Snape (against his and Snape's will) as a guardian so he won't run into the notorious murderer Sirius Black. Harry also found (while running away) this big black dog that seems to protect him 🤔🤔😏 and now all three of them have to get along with each other.... 
> 
> -The fanart is for the 15th chapter because the scene there is just so lovely💕💕-


End file.
